


Fur

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair Dyeing, Haircuts, Married af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay have a conversation about hair during a slow shift on the bridge.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Fur

He could feel her eyes staring at him. Kathryn was trying to come to a decision with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Chakotay turned towards the captain's chair with a smile and he said, "Okay. Out with it."

"I don't know," she said with a faraway voice.

He said, "Don't know about what?"

Kathryn said playfully, "About the buzzcut you just had. It makes your ears stick out a little. You've never had your hair _that_ short."

"True. It's been a long time," Chakotay replied, tugging his ear.

She leaned over the arm console. Kathryn licked her lips and whispered, "Did you know your gray is showing again?"

"Captain, are you teasing me about my age?" Chakotay chuckled.

She tiltedher head and replied, "I'm just saying." Kathryn squinted her eyes as she looked at his hair and bit her lip in thought. "If I remember correctly, you let your gray show a bit the first few years of our journey." She smiled with a flicker in her eyes.

Chakotay's dimples showed and he playfully bantered back, "I can switch it up once in a while. Just following your example."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and gave him a slight shove. Chakotay raised his eyebrows and said, "You've changed your hair, what, five times so far?"

"Only because it's easier to deal with now," she said.

"I liked your long hair. It was nice."

Kathryn let out a soft smile. She dropped her voice to a whisper and said "I'm sure you wouldn't want your hair to be called, 'bun of steel,' 'the swirl,' or 'girl hair tails,' either."

Chakotay's smile slowly turned into a frown. With furrowed brows he asked, "Someone called your hair those things?"

Kathryn replied "Apparently it has switched to, 'the mom look,' now."

Chakotay shook his head and said "But B'Elanna has had basically the same hairstyle for years, too, and I haven'theard anything. "

The captain raised her palms up in front of her and shrugged.

"Who's been saying these things?" Her first officer asked in a serious tone.

"Drop it," Kathryn said and tried to turn the conversation around. She leaned back in her seat and said, "I know gray is supposedly more distinguished but I'm not sure about it on you. "

"Who's been making fun of your hair?" Chakotay growled. He wouldn't drop it.

The captain said, "Chakotay, most of it was when our crew was still trying to know each other. Whispers were tossed around by multiple people, okay? So please drop it."

Although she tried to look as if it wasn't a big deal, he could still see a glimmer of hurt before she looked down to hide it.

"Well, fuck them."

Her head shot up and she exclaimed, "Chakotay!" before shushing him.

"You can wear hair any way you want, as far as I'm concerned. If it happens again, I'll let them know that, too."

"I can handle myself, Chakotay, but thank you." Her inward smile was spilling out. Chakotay is always protective about his people, especially her. 

Chakotay gave a nod and knowing that she felt better he said, "So you're not too sure on the gray?"

"Yes, at least how yours is right now. It kind of reminds me of... never mind," Kathryn said bit her lip in instant.

"What?" He asked in curiosity.

"A furry multi-colored rug or throw that you run your hands through," Kathryn blurted with a blush on her cheeks.

Chakotay chuckled.

 _'You can run your hands through my hair anytime,'_ he thought.

He said, "Is that what you thought when I first came onboard? That it looked like fur?"

She seemed a bit flustered and said, "I was looking more at the edgy Maquis cut and the attitude that came with it. Maybe if the gray was more evened out I could make a better judgment."

Kathryn realized that Mark had evened gray hair... so did Jaffen... Her tongue covered her upper teeth in thought and she said, "No...no.. I think I liked your hair how it was before."

"Okay. For what it's worth, I'm sure your hair will make a nice silver," Chakotay said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I hope to get us home long before _that_ happens," she said sarcastically.

They both laughed.

After a pause, Kathryn giggled and Chakotay said, "What is it this time?"

"There is one other hairstyle that looked good on you," she said.

Chakotay wondered what it could have been. He couldn't think of another. "What was it?"

"The one you had when we were in that Hirogen World War Two simulation."

" _That_ style?" He said.

"Mmhmmm," Kathryn hummed.

Chakotay reflected and said, "I have to admit, you had a nice hairstyle as well. You had that nice wave folded into your hair."

She blushed a little more now that he remembered hers as well. "Thanks."

"I can't believe that the Hirogens had us be that specific to the era," Chakotay stated.

"It was a nice break from all the gel you men have been putting in your hair."

Chakotay bowed his head to hide the smile he held.

"Maybe our hair should be all-natural. We could save loads of gel replicator rations," he joked.

Kathryn laughed from her belly and said, "Everything helps. I'm sure you, Harry, and Neelix use the most of it."

"I can bring it up at our next department head meeting," he jested.

"If you insist," she said.

"And you are free to inspect by hair anytime, Kathryn. You know, to make sure I'm not depleting the replicators with my full head of hair."

Kathryn smiled coquettishly and crossed her legs with her wrist dangling off of the armrest. She said, "I may have to take you up on that someday."

Chakotay gave a toothy grin and returned to his PADD on that quiet afternoon on the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much all of this was written 8/02/2020. I tweaked and added a little 9/19/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
